Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style)
TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Stan Marsh (South Park) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso (Casper) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored/In a World of My Own #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Stan Marsh/The Bottle on The Table #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 9 - A Worm With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Dark Laser/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Alice it's-dc8db25374931f640beb96f237b3e47b--mikki-mouse-pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Walrus Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as The Carpenter Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Bill the Lizard True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as The Rose Ariel.jpg|Ariel as The Daisy Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as The Snooty Flower Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as The Caterpillar Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Bird in the Tree Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as The Mad Hatter Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as The March Hare Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Category:TheUltimateWorldofCartoonManiaRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof